1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to a bus card for personal computers and workstations that combines the functionality of both video processing and peripheral interface control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers have evolved from simple business productivity tools (e.g., word processing, spreadsheets, etc.) to more sophisticated communication and entertainment platforms for both home and corporate use. Home computer users and professionals have enjoyed multimedia computer entertainment for quite some time. With the rapid decrease in the price of digital cameras, many business and home computer users are using their computers for digital photography. And, because many personal computers can be used to play audio compact discs (CDS), home and professional users are also using their personal computers for audio entertainment. A logical next step is for home users and professionals to begin widespread use of personal computers for video capture and editing.
Unfortunately, however, there presently are major obstacles to achieving wide spread use of personal computers for such advanced entertainment applications as video editing. Today, it is much too complex and difficult for typical personal computer users to purchase and install the necessary equipment to enable use of a personal computer for video processing applications. Use of a personal computer for video processing presently requires the selection and integration of a variety of expensive hardware and software components from multiple vendors. Consequently, there is a need for a complete and economical personal computer entertainment solution that includes everything needed to perform video processing functions, such as video editing. The present invention satisfies this need.